old_world_gamingfandomcom-20200213-history
Troll Slayer
"My shame is my own. Let me find an enemy worthy of it." Basic (Core) Dwarfs who have been disgraced, crossed in love, or otherwise humiliated abandon traditional society and seek the sweet release of death. They hunt the most dangerous of monsters in the hopes of finding a glorious end. Most of them die fairly quickly, but those few who survive become members of the strange cult of Troll Slayers. They exist only to die, and by doing so redeem whatever disgrace they suffered in the past. They seek the fiercest foes, and Trolls are considered ideal because the Dwarfs’ deaths are almost a certainty. Troll Slayers are instantly recognizable, with their spiky orange hair, outlandish tattoos, and gaudy jewellery. They spend a great deal of time boasting of their exploits and show off their many scars, and often indulge in bouts of overeating, drunkenness, and sleep deprivation. Note: Only Dwarfs can join this career. Taking the Slayer’s path is a sure route to death. Think carefully before entering this career. Main Profile Secondary Profile Skills: Consume Alcohol, Dodge Blow, Intimidate Talents: Disarm or Quick Draw, Hardy, Lightning Reflexes or Very Resilient, Specialist Weapon Group (Two-handed), Street Fighter, Strike Mighty Blow Trappings: Great Weapon, Light Armour (Leather Jerkin), One Bottle of Poor Craftsmenship Spirits Career Entries Pit Fighter Career Exits Giant Slayer A Troll Slayer’s Leather Jerkin When slayers form regiments in dwarf armies, they are famed for fighting bare-chested, showing their brethren that they will meet their doom with gusto. So it can strike some people as remarkable that Slayers are found wearing leather jerkins. Surely they wouldn’t seek to protect themselves? The fact is that leather jerkins are considered a practical comfort, rather than serious protection (dwarfs consider nothing less than a heavy mail coat to be serious protection). Only hard-wearing gear will survive the wilderness wandering a slayer undertakes. The famous bared chest is something of an affectation of the battlefield. So it is not uncommon to see a troll slayer wearing a leather jerkin, and no hypocrisy or cowardice should be inferred by the fact. Many slayers arrive to fight, shed their travelling gear (jerkin and all) and charge in to face their doom with torso bared. The Spirit of the Slayer Oath The player of a Troll Slayer should agree with the GM as to what it was that shamed his character into taking the Slayer Oath. Typical reasons include being cheated in love, showing cowardice, oath-breaking, producing shoddy workmanship or being unable to clear one’s name of a crime. Do note that it is up to the individual concerned whether or not they react to such a dishonour by taking the Slayer oath; a Dwarf is not forced to become a Slayer simply because the Thane’s daughter refused to requite his affections (for example). A Dwarf taking the Slayer Oath vows to meet death fighting against an enemy of the Dwarf race. However, it is important to understand that the oath is more about regaining honour than committing suicide, and only a minority of Slayers take the seemingly obvious route of disappearing into Skaven warrens or Orc infested mountains. Such desperate individuals leave nothing to posterity. This is why many Slayers accompany adventuring parties, the lifestyle provides ample opportunity to come across worthy foes, and leaves witnesses to tell of the Slayer’s doom. See the entries for Giant Slayer and Daemon Slayer for more about Slayers.